


Test Day

by orphan_account



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan Howell was nineteen and studying law. He was doing well in school, due to the fact that he had someone to help him through everything. Phil. Philip. Philip Lester. Philip Michael Lester. Phil Lester was his best friend. Phil was twenty three, and he was the most attractive person Dan had ever met. 
   Dan had spent many nights laying in bed next to Phil. He wouldn't sleep, most of the time, though. He would spend hours upon hours just studying Phil's face. He had the most adorable nose Dan had ever seen. Phil often expressed his detestation for his nose, mostly saying that it looked like a "goddamn beak", but Dan would proceed to go on for about twenty minutes, just raving about how fantastic Phil was, until the older boy made him shut up.
READ NOTES





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this a while ago lmao it's so fucking cringey but i just found it and haven't posted in 60 years and hey what can u do u kno anyways this is one of those soulmate AU things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of a possible series of dabbles

Dan Howell was nineteen and studying law. He was doing well in school, due to the fact that he had someone to help him through everything. Phil. Philip. Philip Lester. Philip Michael Lester. Phil Lester was his best friend. Phil was twenty three, and he was the most attractive person Dan had ever met. 

Dan had spent many nights laying in bed next to Phil. He wouldn't sleep, most of the time, though. He would spend hours upon hours just _studying_ Phil's face. He had the most adorable nose Dan had ever seen. Phil often expressed his detestation for his nose, mostly saying that it looked like a "goddamn beak", but Dan would proceed to go on for about twenty minutes, just raving about how fantastic Phil was, until the older boy made him shut up.

It was on Dan's worst day of school that he was taught about Soulmates. It wasn't in a history class, or anything, but in Sex Ed. For starters, let's talk about _why_ it was the worst day. He had been outed to everyone. He had told one of his friends that he thought he might be gay, and, god forbid someone be not white, straight, cis, and Christian, someone overheard him, and started telling everyone. Everyone started ganging up on him, yelling at him, throwing shit at him. 

Someone threw a condom at him and called him an "AIDS spreading freak." 

In the class, everyone was snickering. They were showing people how to put a condom on (using a banana, which was _not realistic,_ Dan found out years later.) when someone yelled, "What's a Soulmate?"

The teacher's face went red, and Dan wasn't sure if it was from rage or embarrassment. "Well, uh... after you see your Soulmate for the first time, you st - start, um... feeling things that they do. For example, when they touch themselves -"

"Jack off!" someone interrupted. 

"- you will feel it. No matter where you are," the young teacher sighed. "Listen, though, it's not likely to happen now. It's more likely to start when you're in uni."

Dan didn't apply to that rule. Days later, the sixteen year old stumbled across a video titled _Phil's Video Blog._ It was hours later, late at night, when he felt it. 

He had jerked himself off before, but it wasn't the same. It was like someone else was doing it, but then like no one was doing it, and he didn't know what was going on until it was too late. He kept trying to look up what was going on, and then, ten minutes after it started, it started to get extremely intense. 

He knew what was going on after his legs and hands started shaking, and he thought that it was involuntary, until he let his mind focus on the events from the previous week, and as soon as it hit him, so did the orgasm. 

He came in his pants. 

It was the most intense thing he had ever been through. 

_I've met my Soulmate within the last week? Probably the last few days, though, no teenager goes a week without... that. What if it was a girl, though, and she was -_ he cut himself off before he could finish the thought. 

It was a few years later, when he started actually talking to Phil, that he realised who his Soulmate was. 

He was sitting in the test room, his pencil's eraser pressed into his lower lip as he tried to concentrate. It was quiet, omit the scratching of pencils and shuffling of papers. It was nearly twenty minutes until the text was to be turned in, whether finished or not, when he got a text. He swallowed and looked up, quickly taking his phone out to check it. 

**cheese boy <3:** I habe a surpirse for uou

**_are u ok? ur spelling weird_**

**cheese boy <3:** put your phone away adn tajke your tedst. uOU'll knwo what I eman.

Dan frowned and shoved his phone back into his pocket, then gasped and gripped the desk, causing his pencil to clatter on the floor. _That cheeky fucking..._ "You okay?" the girl next to him questioned softly. 

He nodded and forced a smile, his shaking hand taking his pencil back. I only have three questions left. Then I can leave. The feelings stopped when he turned back to his test, and he sighed in relief. He made it to the last question with ease, but, as soon as he did, it started again. He bit his lip to hold back his gasp and quickly gathered his things. He stood, his legs turning to jelly as he rushed down the steps, test in hand. He shoved the pencil back into the black cup, placed his test in the bin, and basically ran out. He rushed to the bathroom, made sure it was empty, and let himself go. 

He leaned against the wall, panting softly and letting out soft whimpers. He arched his back after just a few seconds, his eyes rolling back in his head. He managed to get himself into a stall and pulled his trousers down after grabbing his phone and calling Phil. 

As soon as Phil picked up, before he could get out a cheeky greeting, Dan started talking. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Phil? I was in a f - oh, fuck..." he breathed out. 

"You were in a what?" 

"I was in a test, you daft fucking... jesus, I... I ha - _ah!_ D - Do that again, Phil, _fuck..."_ he instinctively reached down to grab his own cock, and he heard Phil moan. 

"D - Dan... wh - when are you coming h - home?" he gasped out.

"I - I - Phil... Phil, fuck, I'm c - close..."

"I know, I kn - _fuck."_

Dan came. 

It was from a mix of the fact that Phil was, and that Phil never cursed, but when he did, it was in times like that, and it was always low and _fucking hot._ He loved it. He loved _Phil_.


End file.
